


Attractions

by CharlieChalkers



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Im sorry I don't know what I'm doing, Siren!rhys (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChalkers/pseuds/CharlieChalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't resist the call anymore. It keeps pulling him stronger.</p>
<p>Written for a 100 words competition at school :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3 :3
> 
> Literally wrote this in a few minutes the lesson before I had to hand it in oops XD Sorry it's a bit terrible and the word limit really limited me on what I could write so maybe I'll expand on the idea and write a proper fic out of this if anyone would be interested?

He could feel it's immense power underneath him making all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It's dangerous to be here, he knows that, but he can't ignore the call of the key any longer; he can't ignore the call of her. If the keys here, she's here, and he just needs to see her, to put a face to the voice that calls out to him every time he closes his eyes.

Before he knows it he's there, letting out a shaky breath and pushing the door open to find… Nothing. It was a trap.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not really clear what happens at the end but in case anyone wants it explaining: Jack uses Angel and the vault key to attract other sirens so he can trap them too.
> 
> Thanks for reading c:


End file.
